1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the area of spray nozzles for use with fluids which are contaminated with particulate matter and in particular for use where white water or process water and the like are recycled and used for spraying applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally in the paper industry, and other such industries, particulate contaminated fluids such as white water and process water and the like are recycled and used for spraying applications. It is therefore desirable to use a spray nozzle system which reduces the likelihood of, or prevents blocking of, the nozzle orifice by this particulate matter.
A commonly accepted nozzle system utilizes a pressed disc shaped nozzle, with a convex nipple which contains an orifice, and which protrudes up into and past the internal diameter of the spray pipe it is mounted to. By this means any particulate, or sediment, cannot readily pass into the orifice due to its higher position in the pipe.
It is also customary for the pipe to contain a longitudinal brush system that can rotate and sweep the interior of the pipe and make ready contact with the protruding orifice nipple. Thus particulate matter can be swept from a blocked nozzle by a machine operator by turning a valve type wheel at the end of the pipe or header.
Typically with such a system there is a requirement that the shower disc be mounted on a low profile mounting socket system to ensure that the thin disc nipple does in fact protrude into the pipe. However, due to the fact that the spray pattern is generated far inside the pipe at the end of the orifice nipple, in instances where a wider spray pattern is required it is necessary that this mounting socket is also of a significant diameter. The low profile and significant diameter of the mounting system ensures that the spray pattern is not fouled or disrupted.
This system must also allow for a sealing gasket to ensure that the orifice disc seals against the low profile pipe socket which is usually welded into place. The achievement of the above desired criteria for a mounting system results in significant restriction in the designs which can be used.
A universally accepted retaining socket system has traditionally been a low profile, large diameter threaded socket with an internal sealing face for a sealing washer which then receives the shower disc nipple and is secured via a male threaded screw in plug type retaining ring which typically has a broached hexagonal internal socket, significant enough in diameter to clear the spray while allowing for a tool to engage it and thereby applying significant torque to secure the shower disc and form a seal with the gasket.
These securing systems require tools in order to effect assembly and disassembly and are awkward and cumbersome to handle. Difficulties arise both in inserting the orifice disc and seal into the inverted header pipe socket. Both the disc and seal may start to fall out as the operator tries to insert the retaining plug, the latter having a fine thread pitch which makes it difficult to commence thread engagement, and at the same time hold the nozzle in the correct spraying plane position until it is finally secured.